Computers and radio-based devices can be found in a wide variety of applications. For example, radio stations can be stand-alone installations that take up entire dedicated buildings. Other radio-based devices, such as mobile phones, can fit in our pockets. Computers can range from large mainframes and server farms, filling up warehouses, to laptops and mobile phones. Computers and radio-based devices can be utilized in various environments and theaters. Computers and radio-based systems for detection and mitigation of small unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have become increasingly important. UAVs—termed small unmanned aircraft systems (sUASs) by the U.S. Department of Defense and the Federal Aviation Administration, and commonly called drones—have proliferated in recent years. Inadvertent or unlawful misuse of sUASs poses an escalating threat to public safety. Particular safety challenges can include sUASs intruding into restricted airspace around high-value assets such as airports, buildings, critical national infrastructure, and stadiums, as well as hindering military and first responder activities.
SkyTracker® is a suite of sophisticated counter-small unmanned aircraft systems (C-sUAS), offered by CACI, an industry leader in developing, deploying, and integrating systems of this nature. The SkyTracker suite is comprised of different form factors designed to exploit the radio communication between sUASs and their controller. CACI's integrated system-of-systems approach, combined with precision detection, location, identification, tracking, and mitigation techniques, has for many years provided solutions necessary to counter evolving sUAS threats and to protect the warfighter, critical national security assets and infrastructure, as well as the national airspace. For example, the SkyTracker suite includes CORIAN™, which provides the warfighter fixed site force protection against sUAS threats.